


Team Canary, For The Win

by charleybradburies



Series: Flarrow Femslash Week 2015 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Background Het, Background Relationships, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslashagenda, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Female Jewish Character, Female-Centric, Femslash, Jewish Character, Magic, Magic-Users, Major Character Undeath, Mostly Gen, POV Felicity Smoak, POV Female Character, Rescue, Resurrection, Romantic Soulmates, Season/Series 04, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Team as Family, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver calls on an old friend for help getting Sara's soul back. </p><p>The most direct way? True love's kiss. </p><p>Cue the Nanda Parbat Arrow Family Road Trip...and now, the challenge of convincing Nyssa to buy into the plan.</p><p>Flarrow Femslash Week Day 3: Favorite Ladies Scene/Interaction <b>AND/OR</b> Soulmate AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Canary, For The Win

“I _told_ you it was a terrible idea,” Nyssa grunts, crossing her arms and sitting straighter up in a way that makes it look like she’s trying not to sigh.

“The prison break scenario?” Thea retorts, making her own frustration clear.

Felicity totally understood, though. _Of all the people they’d think might want Sara back…_

“Resurrecting Sara,” Nyssa answers coolly, closing her eyes, probably to keep from visibly rolling them. 

“Well, maybe it was,” Laurel admits, and the air in Oliver and Felicity’s apartment thins, “and that's my fault, and it's over and done with. But this, what Constantine said, it makes sense.”

Nyssa scoffs, but it also sounds like she's about to cry.

“Of _course_ it makes sense to you! You’ve had the privilege of growing up believing in fairy tales, Laurel! Where magic is well and good and the bloody prince actually shows up in time and good always triumphs over evil!” 

Nyssa pauses, and mostly since no one knows what to say to that, let alone how to acknowledge or assuage the grief that really starts to seep through the edges of her facade, the place stays quiet for that moment. Felicity would hug her if she wasn't too frightened to go near her without explicit permission; Nyssa truly didn't seem the type of woman to willingly lean on others for help or comfort...also evinced by her being less than happy that her estranged husband and his friends had rescued her in the first place, despite having been miserable chained at Malcolm's side.

“But who’s to say _any_ of that applies in real life?”

“Well, mostly me, but you don’t have to take my word for it if you don’t want to,” Constantine says casually as he shows up in the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and tossing it up a couple times before shoving it against his mouth and leaning into the counter facing the living room as he takes a bite. Felicity wonders if he even owns any clothing other than what he's been wearing the entire time she's known him.

Nyssa purses her lips. She pretty clearly won’t be taking him at his word. 

_...Figures._

But she looks to Oliver.

“And _you_ , you trust him?”

“Yes.” 

Thank G-d, his voice doesn’t shake a bit.

“Do _you_ trust _me_ , Nyssa?”

“No.”

_Well, fuck._

“But...I _do_ trust you more than I trust _Malcolm_. As do I _you_ , Laurel. So if...if this really has a chance of bringing the real Sara back...then I suppose that will have to do for now.”

+

Even Sara without a soul is intrigued enough by the tender warrior to let her get close. To let her say soft things with her sexy accent. To get down onto her knees, and brace her bronze hands over the handcuffs that had been among Laurel’s last resorts.

It dawns on Felicity that it might have been a good idea to offer up fluffy ones - so that Sara’s wrists wouldn’t have gotten hurt when she’d struggled against her sister’s restraints.

_Well, too late for that now._

_But was it too late for Sara?_

Her recently-aggressive expression seems to be slowly softening, and eventually Nyssa takes the chance of the kiss that might well tell their fates. It’s reassuring that Sara accepts it, even though she doesn’t seem entirely keen on it, let alone in love.

_But if she is…if they're soulmates, and their souls are bonded, and that's eternal, and they're alive in each other..._

Constantine starts his chant, and Felicity considers how odd it is for this to be only marginally odd to her. Literal magic, which apparently existed, which was awesome, and apparently practiced by a friend of the love of her life who happened to also be a masked vigilante. 

She’ll be damned if she ever tried to explain this to her mother.

Hanukkah was really going to be interesting this year.

The area darkens around them again, and the nearly nonexistent light sources flicker simultaneously. Felicity’s heart speeds up, but before anything gets the chance to scare her, Oliver’s arm is wrapped around her side, and Laurel’s nervous expression is meeting her own, so she smiles, which is the only thing she’s good at that can help at the present moment.

Nyssa’s entire existence flickers next. One moment she’s as human as ever, and then she looks like a ghost, grey and...well, ghostly. Translucent, and then purple, and then, slowly, a more opaque white - proper white, not the color of skin but of coffee creamer sans coffee - and then, so is Sara. 

Then the kiss starts to deepen, Sara’s hands reaching to Nyssa’s neck to hold her. It breaks a moment later, Constantine’s voice and all the flickering coming to a screeching halt along with it...and one of Sara’s fingers is tracing an aimless line on Nyssa’s cheek.

“Sara, my love,” Nyssa says tentatively, her voice audible but far more fragile than Felicity’s ever imagined her being.

Sara clears her throat.

“The - Thea, she - she wasn’t herself,” she says blankly.

“No, no, I wasn’t. Sara, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Thea answers - despite everyone present having agreed on staying quiet until safety was as guaranteed as they could manage - and with tears streaking her face, rushes forward and kneels next to Nyssa. 

Oliver’s entire body grows tense, having to stifle everything inside him reflexively wanting to simply protect Thea, but as Sara recoils back towards the wall slightly, Felicity realizes she’s much less sure of the world than Thea’s become.

“Are - are you okay?”

“Now...now I am. Sara, I’m so sorry,” Thea cries, and sneaks her hand underneath Nyssa’s arm to grab one of Sara’s hands. The collective breath in the whole place is rife with quivering.

“Am - am _I_ okay?”

“You...haven’t been, but we’re trying.”

Oliver’s free hand goes to rest reassuringly on Laurel’s shoulder. Laurel glances back with a slight smile for a couple of seconds.

Sara’s chains rattle.

She hugs Thea. Damned awkwardly, with hands that barely reach the girl’s shoulders, but with genuine want and affection and her chin on Thea’s shoulder, and Thea leans in enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around her neck tightly.

When Sara’s eyes open again, she seeks out Laurel’s, and cracks a tearful smile before letting go of Thea, looking to Nyssa, and kissing her again.

Every last person bursts into joy.


End file.
